Wiki Chris Dryer
Présentation CHRIS DRYER * Nom de ring : Chris Dryer * Age : 23 ans * Taille : 1m78 * Poids : 94 kg * Pays : Amérique * Entrée : Au début, il est dos tourné du public puis lève les doigts en l'air. Il se retourne et avance normalement dans le ring. Puis sur le apron, il se met sur la deuxième corde et rentre dans le ring. Il monte sur la deuxième corde et fait la position de Mr.Perfect. ' * Réaction : '''Méchant ' * Gimmick : '''Mec qui adore se la frimer pendant les combats. Il n'hésite pas à voler les prises des gens mais les finis toujours avec son propre finisher. On lui dit toujours qu'il est petit mais il a le charisme tel un Chris Jericho, la technique tel un Daniel Bryan et l'agilité tel un Rey Mysterio, c'est sa qui fait sa force ! * Coup Spéciaux : Bicycle Kick, Apron Brainbuster * Finisher : KO Elbow! , Diving Elbow Drop CAW Universe Wrestling (2015-2018) Young WWE(2015-2016) Chris Dryer est heel, fanfaron et futé, il fait ses débuts à la CUW appelé au départ Young WWE par le Big Show au SMACKDOWN #1 et se qualifie pour l'Elimination Chamber Match du titre poids lourd en battant Alpha et Dark Angel dans un Triple Threat Match. Il se fait éliminer en tout premier par Ogobor au PPV Elimination Chamber. Il bat Mr Bagdad au SMACDOWN #2 Il perd contre Black Spider au SMACKDOWN #3 Il perd de nouveau à cause de Black Spider dans un 6man Battle Royal par tombé au SMACKDOWN #4. Il ne parvient pas à remporter la Battle Royal pour être n°1 contender à Wrestlemania éliminé par Matthew Merrifield. Il bat Chris Wave au SMACKDOWN #7 par disqualification. Son match ne finit pas contre Ogobor alors qu'il allait perdre au SMACKDOWN #8 suite au retour de Saiko. Il bat Chris Wave et devient le #1 contender au titre poids lourd d'Ogobor au PPV Extreme Rules. Mais il ne parvient pas à défaire l'invincible Ogobor l'année suivante au PPV Money In the Bank dans son deuxième title shot pour le titre poids lourd. Chris Dryer surprend tout le monde en remportant une Battle Royale où la mallette d'Evan Savage était en jeu au SHOW #2 en éliminant Josh puis Evan Savage en fin de match. Il devient donc le nouveau Mister Money In The Bank. Il refuse de combattre à Summerslam contre Josh, perdant par DQ puis il cash sa mallette au Main Event et bat le nouveau CAW Champion Evan Savage, auteur d'un match époustouflant contre Ogobor, et devient ainsi le 3ème CAW Champion ! Rivalité avec Evan Savage Lors du SHOW #3 , son titre n'est finalement pas remis en jeu, suite à la décision de Mister James Benny Cash qui décide de transformer la rencontre en 1 vs 1, et en #1 contender Match si le challenger parvient à gagner. Chris Dryer perd contre Evan Savage, ce dernier devient alors son adversaire pour Night Of Champions, et l'humilie à la fin du show. Au SHOW #4 il bat Ibe Colossus par abandon, le géant roux avait en effet été exclu de l'arène après son acte barbare sur Mattev. Mais Evan Savage poursuit Chris Dryer, la poursuite finit dans les locaux où The European Exterminators attaquent Savage et laissent Dryer narguer son futur adversaire. Il conserve son titre à Night of Champions contre Evan Savage dans un fameux Falls Count Anywhere Match. Il bat Rayan de Project X lors du SHOW #5 Spécial King of the Ring mais ne parvient pas à se qualifier pour la finale du tournois suite à un temps trop long. Au SHOW #6 , il bat Ibe Colossus suite à une tricherie. Il a Evan Savage comme partenaire Tag Team contre Wild Crusher et Mattev, également rivaux lors du SHOW #7, le match se transforme en champ de bataille. Il est mis en vedette sur l'affiche du PPV Hell in a Cell Il parvient à fuir son combat à Hell in a Cell et à ainsi conserver sa ceinture contre Evan Savage dans un Hell in a Cell Match. Plus tard, Damien Sandow, le nouveau président annonce que le titre CAW de Dryer devient vacant au vue de la nouvelle ère. (règne de 35jours) Perte de titre & Rivalité Al Attack Au CUW Live #1 il perd par décompte extérieur contre Daniyal Nazarbayev dans un Challenger CUW World vs Challenger CUW Intercontinental Match, il intervient plus tard pour évoquer son mécontentement à Damien Sandow, il lui demande de lui redonner son titre, mais le président refuse. La fin du show éclate et il évite le Double F5 de Wild Crusher sur The European Exterminators, en sauvant ces derniers. Mais il se prend un F5 de la part de Tony St-Michel, pour clôturer le show. Il interrompt Damien Sandow en début de Show pour lui dire que la majorité du roster ne l'aime pas au CUW Live #2, il encourage ensuite Daenerys dans les Backstages pour son match de titre. Il attaque son futur adversaire Wild Crusher au CUW Live #3 et bat ensuite Evan Savage grâce au retour de Mister James Benny Cash. Il perd contre DJ Ace, à noté qu'il a tenté de fuir, mais il s'est fait barrer la route par Wild Crusher lors du CUW Live #4. Il perd contre Wild Crusher au PPV Last Survivor et ne devient pas CUW World Champion. Il apparaît sur le ring lors du CUW Live #5 pour dire qu'il veut récupérer son titre, et qu'il a aperçu un imitateur qu'il compte rayer de sa liste. Au CUW Live #6 il perd contre "The Giant" Mattev, The Super Vilain et le champion CUW World Wild Crusher dans un Fatal 4 Way pour le titre primaire, suite à un produit que Mr. Clyde, l'agent de Vilain lui avait envoyé. Wild Crusher conserve quand même son titre. Il se fait détruire par The Super Vilain au CUW Live #7 mais son match se finit en no contest suite au double décompte à l'extérieur. Il interrompt Al Attack au CUW Live #8 et perd par DQ après avoir porté un KO Elbow! avec un poing américain à son nouvel ennemi. Il perd le Tribal Stage Match au PPV Tribal Stage au profit de DJ Ace. Lors du CUW Live #9 il ne combat pas contre "The Giant" Mattev et dit qu'il compte en finir avec Al Attack la semaine prochaine. Lors du match Chris Dryer vs Al Attack au CUW #10 Slammy Award une nouvelle du nom d'Andrey Alexus casse le tombé d'Al Attack et lui porte son Shining Wizard. Chris Dryer annonce ensuite qu'Andrey Alexus est la vraie AA, et qu'Al Attack n'est rien. Il porte un KO Elbow! dangereux avec une coudière en fer et bat donc Al Attack par KO. Chris Dryer apprend ensuite qu'il a mis à la retraite Al Attack. Champion Hardcore & Road to CAWMania Il bat Wild Crusher au CUW Live #11 suite à une distraction de Mysterious Man. A Fetival Road il perd un Fatal-4-Way match l'opposant à Evan Savage, Nano et "The Giant" Mattev, au profit de ce dernier dans un match pour le titre Hardcore. Plus tard, il rentre 12ème dans le 30-Man Festival Road Match et devient nouveau champion hardcore après un KO Elbow! sur Nano. Il sort Trackpad et décide de se sacrifier pour éliminer le 30ème, Evan Savage qui avait fait une entrée fulgurante en le sortant avec son coup spécial. Au CUW Live #12 il est annoncé comme qualifié à l'Elimination Chamber du titre CUW Wordl, il est ensuite interviewé, il dit que personne ne résistera à son KO Elbow! et c'est pour cette raison qu'il restera champion Hardcore et qu'il va conquérir le titre majeur. Une course poursuite a lieu entre Dryer et Mattev au CUW Live #13 dans les Backstage. Chris Dryer finit par semer Mattev, ce dernier se prend ensuite un KO Punch du Big Show. Chris Dryer & Andrey Alexus battent Mojo & Sandy au CUW Live #14. Il bat et conserve son titre contre Wolf Man au CUW Live #15 après avoir distribué des KO Elbow à tous ses détracteurs. Il perd son titre hardcore par Ryan Wilson mais le récupère aussitôt permettant l'élimination controverse du Solo de Choc lors de Place of Expulsion durant l'Elimination Chamber Match du titre CUW World & Hardcore. Il est interviewé en Backstage au CUW Live #17 où il dit qu'il est un authentique hardcore champion, il se fait attaquer ensuite par Mysterious Man. Il perd une Battle Royal au CUW Live #18 pour désigner le tout nouveau champion CUW World à cause de Nano, intéressé par son titre Hardcore. Il combat contre Nano à CAWMania et prend la fuite face à une batte barbelée en feu mais c'est finalement Andrey Alexus qui le trahit dans les Backstage et qui lui prend son titre. Oui, Chris Dryer est le premier homme à s'être fait battre par une femme à la CUW. Rivalité Mattev, Arizona Ken, Bryan Carter & IHW Lors du Road to Medieval Doors, il apparaît avec une barbe imposante et dit avoir changé, ne plus être fuyard et déterminé à devenir plus robuste après avoir vaincu Wolf Man au CUW20. Il continue à dire qu'il est devenu sans pitié lors du CUW21. Il bat Arizona Ken avant de se faire agresser par Mattev au CUW22 se faisant arracher quelques poils de sa barbe. Mattev le bat au CUW23 mais Dryer revient se venger avec un KO Elbow pour enfin arracher quelques poils de la barbe de Mattev. C'est dans un Beard vs Beard Match que Dryer et Mattev se confrontent à nouveau à Medieval Doors avec la victoire de Chris Dryer après avoir enlevé le turban du géant, il lui rase donc sa barbe et Mattev en devient chauve et imberbe, complètement métamorphosé. Lors du MEGANIGHT #1, il bat Eliott Ferdinand. Il intervient à la IHW au PPV Horizon Mania pour interrompre le champion IHW TV Bryan Carter et provoquer la fédération adverse. Il bat Arizona Ken le Mister MITB lors du MEGANIGHT #2 et il lui vole sa mallette à la fin du match. Au MEGANIGHT #3, il affronte Arizona Ken dans un Ladder Match où la mallette de CAWMania est remise en jeu. Chris Dryer allait l'emporter avant que Bryan Carter (membre de la IHW) intervienne pour l'en empêcher. Plus tard, la CUW se fait envahir par la IHW de Colin Deceay, la CUW est contrainte de fermer ses portes. Mais Prime (président de la CUW) intervient en char dans la fédération concurrente et il trouve par la force un arrangement programmant ainsi le PPV CUW vs IHW. Chris Dryer affronte Bryan Carter dans ce PPV, et perd à cause d'une intervention de The Outcast (clan biker de Bryan Carter) Cependant, la CUW rouvre grâce au fils de Prime : Simon Gaele Primeau, la guerre est donc terminée. Au MEGANIGHT #4 Chris Dryer bat Wolf Japan avec difficulté Lors de MEGANIGHT #5 il participe à la 10-man Battle Royal by Pinfull pour le titre poids lourd (suite à la blessure d'Ogobor) dans laquelle Wild Crusher, Jeff Wesley, Tony Taylor et Arizon Ken ne participent pas (punition lié à la IHW et à la blessure du barbare). Chris Dryer élimine Sam Azor et il est le dernier homme avec le maudit Mattev, auteur de presque toutes les éliminations. Dans un final fight epic, c'est Mattev qui l'emporte et qui devient nouveau champion du monde poids lourd. Cependant, Mattev se fait surprendre par un cash d'Arizona Ken et perd son titre aussitôt. Au MEGANIGHT #6, il perd contre Tony Saint Michel dans un #1 Contender Match pour le titre poids lourd. A la fin du match, Wire vient narguer Chris Dryer dans un segment humoristique, où le Crazy Boy défie Chris Dryer à Fantasy Circle dans un Hell in a Cell Match. A Fantasy Circle, Chris Dryer ne se manifeste pas, Wire simule un combat contre un être invisible en haut de la cage et saute pour se blesser. Au MEGANIGHT #7, un homme déguisé en fantôme (Chris Dryer) kidnappe Arizona Kenn Au MEGANIGHT #8, le fantôme fait du chantage au président Prime, il libère la champion du monde poids lourd en échange d'un match de titre. Plus tard, Chris Dryer répond à sa manière dans une interview où il devient de plus en plus égocentrique quitte à en devenir schizo. Dans le MainEvent, il perd contre Jeff Wesley, durant le match un proche à lui était intervnu, il s'agit d'Harley Jesse qui a avoué devant tout le monde détester Chris Dryer, ce dernier a reçu alors une baffe avant d'infliger un KO Elbow! puis de se fait surprendre par Jeff Wesley. Au MEGANIGHT #9, en fantôme, il décide de libérer Arizona Ken, puis il obtient son match en faisant du chantage à Prime. Peu après, il bat Harley Jesse par disqualification. Lors du MainEvent, il distrait Arizona Ken lors de son match contre Simon Gaele Prieau, en étant habillé en fantôme dans le public. Lors du MEGANIGHT #10, '''Arizona Ken vs The Ghost (qui a reçu un match de titre) c'est le MainEvent, le fantôme l'emporte grâce à une ruse, et c'est après sa victoire que le fantôme se dévoile, il se révèle être Chris Dryer sans sa grosse barbe ! Nous aurons donc un Arizona Ken vs Chris Dryer au '''PPV Kung Fu Time '''pour le titre World Heavyweight. World Heavyweight Champion C'est dans un match 6 étoiles que Chris Dryer bat Arizona Ken à '''Kung Fu Time, devenant le nouveau champion du monde poids lourd. Au BANZAÏ #10 Spécial Draft, dans un segment, il refuse de boire la Azor Purity et se fait agresser par Sam Azor, il affronte le champion CUW World Ryan Wilson (d'abord Arizona Ken déguisé puis ensuite le vrai) dans un match encore 6 étoiles, il perd malgré l'intervention de CM Punk à l'encontre de Ryan Wilson. Cette défaite permet le transfert d'Ogobor (de retour) à la division Banzaï. Au MEGANIGHT #11 a lieu son match revanche contre Arizona Ken pour le titre poids lourd. Il fait un Interview à lui même, répondant à ses propres questions Puis le soir même, il bat Arizona Ken et conserve son titre mais se fait surprendre après le match par Sam Azor. Au MEGANIGHT #12, il se fait interrompre par Sam Azor puis Tony Taylor avant qu'AJ Lee (GM) organise un Fatal 4 Way comprenant aussi Zaji le Ninja. Zaji remporte le match, mais la ceinture n'était pas remise en jeu. Au MEGANIGHT #13 il ouvre le show, tout le public réclame Zaji, ce qui met les nerfs à Dryer, puis AJ Lee l'interrompt pour lui annoncer qu'il défendra son titre ce soir contre celui qui l'a battu à savoir Jeff Wesley. Chris Dryer est fou de rage mais défend bel et bien son titre contre Jeff Wesley, match qu'il perdra. Dryer's Head & Rivalité Ryan Wilson Au PPV Bad Thoughts durant le match Arizona Ken & NK Dunn VS World Elite, on voit Chris Dryer avec deux nouvelles têtes dans le public, cette distraction fait perdre Arizona Ken & NK Dunn qui ne remportent pas les titres CUW Tag Team. Nouveau trio, et Chris Dryer semble le leader, il appelle effectivement ses deux disciples "ses têtes" aka "Dryer's Head" Son objectif ? Approcher des titres par équipes. Il bat alors Ken & Dunn au MEGANIGHT #14 Au MEGANIGHT #15, Chris Dryer bat Chris Turner. Au MEGANIGHT #16, il sème la pagaille lors du match magique entre Speed Wolf et Zaji le Ninja, provoquant donc un début de feud tag team. Au MEGANIGHT #17, il perd par décompte extérieur contre Zaji le Ninja qui met à mal Chris Dryer et ses disciples, ce dimanche lors de The 100, ils s'affronteront pour les titres par équipe vacant suite à la destruction de la World Elite. Au PPV The 100, les Dryer's Head battent Zaji & Speed Wolf, pour devenir champions CUW Tag Team, Adam Despreays qui s'en est pris à Zaji & Speed Wolf est également un nouveau membre du clan. Au CUW Live #101, il perd contre Sam Azor pour le titre CUW Intercontinental [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb55WCLamyc ] Au CUW Live #102, Chris Dryer & ses têtes agressent les Duo2Choc dont Ryan Wilson. Au CUW Live #103, Chris Dryer envoie un message à Ryan Wilson pour le PPV Gothic Way, il veut faire ce que CM Punk n'a pas su faire : le battre puis le démasquer en public devant des millions de spectateurs. Au CUW Live #104, Ryan Wilson répond au défi en proposant même un 3vs1 contre Chris Dryer et les Dryer's Head à Gothic Way. A Gothic Way, Chris Dryer & les Dryer's Head battent Ryan Wilson [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tus9xqV5WYE ] Tony St Michel intervient pour aider Wilson mais il se fait surprendre par Adam Despreays, c'est alors que Cactus Z intervient à son tour et sauve Ryan Wilson. Triple H annonce que la WWE a rachetée la CUW après le MainEvent de Gothic Way. Après des interventions à RAW, des infiltrations dans les locaux etc... le Dryer Clan s'est attaqué à tout le monde dans la division tag team. A Survivor Series, ils ont participé au 20vs20 Gaunlet Survivor Series Match et ont fait une entrée remarquable. [ https://youtu.be/QzuYJNcwrBw?t=1398 ] éliminant Alberto Del Rio et Rusev, avant de se faire éliminer par Randy Orton et Sheamus. Néanmoins la CUW gagne cette grosse bataille et la CUW rouvre donc. Au CUW Live #106, Nano bat Chris Dryer après une Swanton Bomb. Il s'exprime au PPV Ice Spirit et accuse Prime de ne pas le placer dans la carte, il lance donc un Open Challenge à une équipe capable de les battre. Après 2ans et demi d'absence, The Hooded Men arrivent et les Dryer's Head parviennent à conserver leurs ceintures. Mais après le match, The Carrot Kid débarque et dit que les cagoulés ne faisaient même pas partie de la fédération, en revanche lui si, et il a un spécial partenaire The White Rabbit. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXEF2kymR2I ] La nouvelle team Carrot Rabbit battent les Dryer's Head et deviennent ainsi nouveau CUW Tag Team Champions. A noté que les Dryer's Head ont eu un règne de 122 jours ! Road to CAWMania II Au CUW Live #109 Slammy Awards, ils font partie de ceux qui interviennent attaquer la Superstar of the Year 2017 Ryan Wilson. Au CUW Live #110, Chris Dryer perd contre The Carrot Kid. Au PPV Festival Road II, Chris Dryer participe au 30-man Festival Road Match il rentre 1er et livre une incroyable performance ! Accompagné des Dryer's Head et d'Adam Despreays, ils sortent Vladimir Malenko, il sera le 22ème éliminé, sorti par Wild Crusher de retour et vainqueur. Au CUW Live #112, il perd par DQ contre Renato Ferrez après l'avoir attaqué avec une chaise pendant le match. Au CUW Live #113, il perd par DQ contre Nano suite à une attaque de Tornicus sur le French Hardcore. Arizona Ken était aussi intervenu contre Dryer. Lors du match Arizona Ken vs SGP, Dryer & les Dryer's Head s'attaquent au récent CUW Golden Eagle Champ Arizona Ken. Au CUW Live #114, nouveaux règlements de compte entre Arizona Ken et Chris Dryer, ce dernier réclame un match pour le titre à Place of Expulsion II, ce sera dans un Ladder Match. Arizona Ken parvient ensuite à battre et même blesser les Dryer's Head dans un Handicap Match. A Place of Expulsion II, Chris Dryer perd suite à une fléchette empoisonnée neutralisant Dryer, envoyé par Arizona Ken au sommet de l'échelle. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IwBwFkYhRI ] Lors de CAWMania II, une revanche à eu lieu entre Nano et Chris Dryer dans un Hardcore Match, cette fois-ci Nano a pu envoyé son coup d'Abazith in fire ! La fédération ferme après la fin du PPV. World Generation Wrestling (2019) Des rumeurs disent que Chris Dryer serait sur le point de signer à la WGW après la fermeture de la CUW Palmarès * 1x CAW Champion (35 jours) CUW * 1x World Heavyweight Champion (19 jours) CUW * 2x Hardcore Champion (56 jours) CUW * 1x Détenteur Mallette MITB CUW Galerie 1516961188-seg46.jpg 1516955115-seg42.jpg 1516890544-seg37.jpg 1516887981-seg33.jpg 1516890536-seg34.jpg 1516890534-seg36.jpg 1516838644-seg28.jpg 1516541467-seg23.jpg 1516540529-seg24.jpg 1516540242-seg21.jpg 1491613546-seg27.jpg 1491613452-seg24.jpg 1491613427-seg23.jpg 1491613280-seg19.jpg 1491613257-seg18.jpg 1491613161-seg16.jpg 1489851191-segdraft1.jpg 1485799903-8.jpg 1485799626-6.jpg 1485799626-5.jpg 1485799626-4.jpg 1485799608-2.jpg 1485799607-1.jpg 1485799607-0.jpg 1482858310-seg37.jpg 1479818379-seg8.jpg 1478899741-segment23.jpg 1478899693-segment22.jpg 1478899273-segment21.jpg 1477958211-segment24.jpg Catégorie:Tout